Big Mistake
by SeventhSwordman
Summary: Naruto has failed the mission to receive Sasuke, and for it he is banished. 3 years later, Konoha needs his help. The fight against Akatsuki has begun.TemariXNarutoXHanabi Lemons in future Chaps
1. Prolouge Part I

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

___________________________________________________

Prolouge Chapter 1: Banished

The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was yet another beautiful day in the village of Konoha. For most, anyways.

In the distance, a figure could be seen limping down the road to the humongous gate of the village. A blond mop of hair could be seen atop the head, with a vibrant orange jumpsuit, and two bloody holes adorning his chest.

With every painful step, Naruto drew closer to the village, to his home, hoping to find some solace from the few friends he had waiting for him. But the sight he saw at the gate was one which he did not expect. The entire Council and the Hokage were standing, all waiting for him.

"Uzamaki Naruto," said Danzou, "you are hereby banished from this village. You are allowed to stay until your wounds are healed, after which you have until noon the next day to leave."

"For what?!" Naruto screamed, or barely gasped, seeing as he had two holes in his chest, looking at the members and the council and finally to the Hokage, who he saw as a mother, who had her face down, shadowing her eyes, and had her fist clenched.

"For losing the last of the Uchihas and leaving the rest of your team to be killed. They were lucky reinforcements came in time before they died," said Homura, smirking slightly as she said it.

"But-"

"It is within the council's best interest that we "regrettably" make this decision," said Koharu, "Please escort Uzamaki to the hospital-"

"I'll take him," said Tsunade.

"Sorry, but there is other business you must attend to, such as the injured Hyuuga, Hokage-sama."

"It's okay Hokage-sama," said Naruto in a downcast tone. Tsunade noticed the way he did not call her "Baa-chan".

With that, the ANBU guard Koharu ordered, escorted Naruto to the hospital as Tsunade sped to the hospital to treat Neji. But not before she took one last look back.

3 Days later

As Naruto was limping his way to his apartment for probably the last time, a mass of pink hair in the distance caught his eye.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto feebly called, in a somewhat cheery tone and with a small smile on his face. Until of course he saw the face Sakura made when she saw him.

"Naruto you fucking asshole!" Sakura screamed as she came and slapped him in the face, causing his weak body to fall to the ground.

"How dare you smile at me! You didn't bring him back on purpose! You thought with him out of the way, I'd like you! But you know what Naruto, I never liked you. I always hated you and thought you were annoying. I can't believe you thought I was your friend. I mean, you weren't even strong enough to bring him back! I'm glad you got banished, you deserve it! Probably even worse!"

With that, Sakura spit on his face and kicked him in his stomach. Naruto was unable to do anything, still recovering from is wounds, even though the doctors at the hospital said it was healed enough.

Naruto, who just had his spirits crushed, dragged himself into an alley to rest for a while, defeated and heartbroken.

1 hour later

_I can't take them now, I guess I could come back for them later…_ Naruto thought as he stared at a sticker of a toad on the wall. With that, Naruto left his apartment and left the village through one of the side entrances, not wanting to be noticed by anyone major.

As he walked down the road, many villagers were jeering at him, spitting at him, and throwing trash at him. It was nothing much though, seeing as things much worse had happened to him in the past.

Flashback

It was his fifth birthday. This year, there seemed to be less people trying to kill him this year. It seemed that everyone was trying to enjoy the Kyuubi festival. His hopes were high that no one would try to kill him that night. But as soon as he looked up, things went down.

At the end of the street, there was a group of ninjas standing armed with kunai, katanas, and any other weapons that were on their person.

Then out of nowhere, a blinding light appeared, along with the chirping of thousands of birds, and the feeling of a white hot hand tearing through his flesh, until everything went black.

End Flashback

_On the bright side, _Naruto thought, _at least I don't have to deal with this anymore._ He looked at the Hokage monument one last time. _The one thing I had going for me…_

The Main Gate

"Where is Naruto-kun? I wish to say goodbye to his youthful spirit before he is forced to leave?" Lee cried while standing on his crutches.

"Yeah, he was supposed to leave by now or he'd be taken in!" Kiba said feebly.

"Does it matter?" Sakura said in an irritated tone. _If it weren't for Kakashi-sensei, I wouldn't be here,_ she thought.

"Why are you so cranky?" Ino asked, kind of pissed, "He's your teammate and he leaving forever!"

"Yes Sakura, you should be worried more than anything else," said Kakashi, who for once in his life, was not reading one of his perverted books.

"He deserves, he didn't bring back Sasuke," Sakura said bitterly.

"What are you talking about!" Shikamaru yelled angrily.

"He almost died trying to bring that bastard back, for YOU!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah Sakura, that's just not right," Ino said, trying to reason with her friend.

"Hey guys!" Temari yelled as she and her brothers walked towards them, "Watcha doing?"

"Waiting for Naruto-kun. We want to see him before he has to leave," said Lee.

"Oh, he just left from the east gate. We just said goodbye to him," said Kankuro.

"The Leaf has just lost their greatest asset," Gaara added on the side.

"What do you mean greates-" Sakura said but was cut off.

"What do you mean?! Did he leave already? Come on guys, we must go before it's to late!" cried Lee.

"Too late, he's long gone by now; he summoned a toad and road away on it," Gaara stated.

Naruto… Kakashi thought as everyone ran to the east gate, I'm sorry, for everything….

Kakashi took one look at his hand.

"Good riddance," Sakura said, walking off in the other direction.


	2. Prolouge Part II

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_____________________________________________

Prolouge Part II: New Beginnings

A meteor was streaking through the skies above Konoha. Shining a bright orange color, reminding many of the recent lost of the bright spirit that was Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja.

Hokage's office

_Naruto,_ thought Tsunade as she gazed upon the bright orange streak in the sky, _I hope that one day you can come back. The mos I can do for you is make sure that your stuff won't get destroyed._

"Shizune, make sure there is a secure storage container for Kakashi's team to put Naruto's belongings in," the Hokage said.

"Already on it Hokage-sama," Shzune said poking her head into the room.

Naruto's old apartment complex

"Does anyone else even live here?" asked Kurenai.

"No, there isn't even a landlord. Naruto told me that he had to pay all the bills for the entire complex, just so he could run his room," said Kakashi sadly. The group looked to the sky and saw the bright orange streak.

"Almost reminds you of Naruto, doesn't it," Asuma said.

"Almost shines as brightly as his youthful spirit," Gai said.

"Let's get to work," Kakashi said, using his spare key to open the door.

"Doesn't seem like he owns much," Asuma said.

"Wait, something's off," Kurenai said, "there's a genjutsu here."

"Wait, what?!" Kakashi said, being completely caught off guard.

"It's a pretty complex one. Only someone at my level could do such a genjutsu," Kurenai said, "Kai!"

"Did anything happen?" Gai asked.

"Yes, that," Asuma said, pointing at a seal at the center of the wall. It was a fairly large seal with a blank circle with enough space to fit a hand.

"I know that seal," Kakashi said, surprised to see it, "That's a level 4 lock seal."

"WHAT?!" the res of the group asked.

"What are the seals to this one," Kakashi murmured, studying the seal, "Aha!"

Kakashi performed a long sequence of seals, ending with a left handed tiger seal and his right hand in the middle of the circle.

"Open!" he yelled. The wall the seal was on disappeared, revealing four long shelves that contained hundreds of scrolls. Two said ninjutsu, one said genjutsu, and the last one said taijutsu/kenjutsu.

"Oh my god, did Naruto know about this?" Asuma said, astonished.

"I think he made it," Kakashi said, seeing recently written papers and a few academy homework assignments with the name in the top right hand corner saying Uzamaki Naruto.

"I think we should take these two I guess," Gai said.

Kakashi went into the third aisle, to start taking some scrolls, but noiced on the wall at the end, was another lock seal. But it was level six. It read above Custom Techniques.

"Guys, check this out," Kakashi said, "It seams that there was more to naruto thn we thought."

"Can you open it?" Kurenai aksed

"No, you can't discern the seals needed from the seal itself and you also need to know the password to say at the end of the sequence," Kakashi said.

_How strong are you Naruto?_ Kakashi thought to himself.

On the border of the Fire and Wind Countries

Naruto was currently resting in an open field watching the sky. Then out of nowhere, a deafening roar was heard throughout the sky. The meteor that had flown over Konoha had disintegrated considerably. It crashed at the opposite end of the field that Naruto was on. After the initial aftershock, Naruto got up and got himself reoriented and walked over to the meteor. Then a brilliant idea struck him.

_Excellent,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto began channeling chakra into the ground, creating several raised surfaces, consisting of a table, and differently shaped anvils. Then he proceeded to create several metal working tools out of the earth. He used a small Katon Jutsu to create a fire and a Mizuton to cool down the Meteor.

I'm gonna need help with this. He created 20 clones to help him.

"Guys, pick up the meteor and bring it over here," Naruto ordered. Naruto made a large raised basin and had the clones put the meteor in it. He heated the basin with another Katon, except much larger and began purifying the metal of the rock in the meteor. After that was finished, Naruto was left with a mass of dark grey metal. From what Naruto could tell, it was stronger than any metal he had ever encountered. He melted the metal again and got enough metal twice the size of his arms. He halved the liquid metal to make his weapons.

"Clones go train while I do this," Naruto ordered.

He started by taking one piece and flattening the metal. He heated the metal again and squeezed the bottom eight inches into a handle like shape. After it cooled, he stuck it into the fire again and began shaping the hand guard into the shape of a flat fox head, engulfing the blade end. He also made a triangle shaped tip to the blade. After it cooled, he took the blade to the grinding wheel and began to sharpen the edges, only to find the wheel crack on contact.

_Now what,_ though Naruto, _wait, maybe if I use chakra_.

Naruto decided to test his theory, and to his joy and surprise, it worked. He began to sharpen the blade's edges with his chakra. When he was done, he grabbed the hilt and swung it in the air. It visibly sliced the air.

_Nice,_ Naruto thought to himself. He started the same process on the other piece of metal and yielded the same results. He then began to carve intricate details into the fox heads.

Naruto stared at his swords and frowned.

_Still needs something,_ he thought, _how about seals._

Naruto started carving several seals into the faces of the blades. Among them were storage seals, gravity seals, chakra storage seals, lock seals that would allow him and those he wishes to be able to wield the swords, and on one face of each sword, he would carve Hirashin seals.

"Now this will be really useful," he said to himself. He then took out some gold ink and began to fill in the carvings with it. He used his chakra to fuse the ink to the metal to make permanent seals. He also painted the hand guards with the ink and fused it also.

"Still needs more," he said. He thought for a second before jumping into the air. He started reinforcing the blade with chakra, pouring as much as he could to reinforce it. He quickly painted seals on the hilts and fused the seals to the metal, making sure that the implanted would stick and reinforce the metal.

"Now for sheaths and handle padding."

Naruto sent out two clones to acquire the needed wood and leather. They came back quickly. Naruto had them make the sheaths and paint gold and red foxes on the sheaths. Naruto used the dear they caught and made leather straps, using his chakra to speed up the tanning process. Then he wrapped the hilts and had the clones attach the straps to the sheaths. Naruto gazed happily at his two swords, proud of his work. Then he looked at the half full basin of metal.

"Hey you two," he said to the clones that had just finished the sheaths, "I want you guys to make a bunch of Hirashin kunais. And reinforce the metal with chakra."

"Yes boss," said the two clones.

"Guess it's about time I should sleep."

The sewers of Naruto's mind

Naruto opened his eyes. He took in the familiar sight of his mind. The dark and dank sewers flooded with filthy water were unpleasant to tread through.

_Damn fox,_ Naruto thought to himself, _what does he want now. I've had as bad of a week already._

"What fox?" Naruto asked as he walked into the cage room.

"I've figured that since you're out of that damn village, I could start training you," the Kyuubi said.

"What?!"

"Well, since I come back after you die, I don't really care, but seeing as your hard to kill, and I've grown a liking to you, might as well make the show a bit more interesting."

"Oh thanks, that's real nice."

"Well?" asked Kyuubi.

"Sure," Naruto answered.

"Good, then first things first," the Kyuubi said. Then the red eyes of the Kyuubi disappeared and a figure walked out of the bars. The figure was that of a very well shaped woman. She had a tall slender body with voluptuous long legs and very perky breasts, about a large C or a small D. She had very defined curves. She had bright red eyes and slit pupils. She had an angelic face with whisker marks on her cheeks. She had long red hair that went to the bottom of her back. She had perfectly tanned skin. She wore no shoes and a very tiny and tight red robe that barely contained her breasts. The bottom of her robe barely covered her private region. The sleeves were full length, but were slit on the top of the forearms, leaving it to fall and show her forearms. The sash that tied the robe split into nine ends behind her. Tied behind, there was a giant scroll and strapped diagonally across her back was a katana with a red hilt and sheath with golden foxes decorating the sheath. At her ankle, there was a collar attached to a chain that ran back into that cage. Finally, atop her head were two fox ears, combed back, that blended with her hair.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!!!" Naruto yelled as he stared at the drop dead gorgeous women.

"Hphm, women more like it. And you are lucky, you're the first man to see me in my true form, ever. And why," the Kyuubi said cutely, bending down in front of Naruto, giving Naruto a perfect view of he cleavage, "don't you like it?"

Naruto gulped.

"Don't worry, I won't seduce you, yet," the Kyuubi said.

"Now to the real business-"

"Wait," Naruto said, cutting her off, "there is one thing I want to know first."

"I had a reason for attacking the village, but now is not the time."

"But-"

"Do you want me to train you or not?"

"Yes"

"Then leave it alone. I will tell you in due time," said Kyuubi, "Now for business. First, I want you to sign the fox summoning contract-"

"But I already have the frog-"

"And you can have more than one," said Kyuubi, "Now sign the contract the same way as you did the Frog contract." The Kyuubi removed the scroll from her back and gave it to Naruo. He opened the scroll and noted that it was blank

"I'm the first one?" He asked.

"Yes, you are," she answered. He signed the scroll in his blood and gave it back to her.

"Now, you don't need to do any hand seals, just draw blood and slam your hand into the ground with the intent of summoning a fox."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, now, I am also going to start giving you my chakra."

"But I already am able to do that," Naruto said confused.

"Yes, you are, but now I'm fusing my chakra with yours, and you won't lose control," she explained. The she walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his chest.

"This is the first tail, and it's going to hurt." Naruto braced himself for the worst.

Outside of Naruto's mind

Naruto's clones had just finished with making the Hirashin kunai when Naruto started screaming out in pain. His yells rang throughout the sky as all of his clones poofed out of existence. And as quickly his screams started, they stopped.

Inside of Naruto's mind

"You took it better than I thought you would," Kyuubi said, crouching above Naruto's unconscious body, tracing his muscles with her fingers. She leant down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

The Next Morning

Naruto's eyes opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the two swords on the ground and instantly remembered the night before.

_Was it real?_ he thought.

_**Yes it was. I am able to talk to you because you absorbed my chakra, so don't freak out**_, Kyuubi said, _**Now, time for training, summon me and we can begin.**_

_Summon you?_

_**Yes, the contract allows you to summon me, but because I'm sealed, I'm only partially summoned, I'm at full power, but you control me. **_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"


	3. Chapter 1

3 Years Later

"9997, 9998 9999, 10000!"

Naruto switched from his pull-up position to his leg pull-up position. Hanging from the limb of a tree, Naruto was completely drenched in sweat. But of course with gravity seals at Level 10 after 10 hours off rigorous physical workout, you would be two.

Amazingly, he still wasn't done.

After his rigorous workout, Naruto would join his clones in training in either ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, chakra control, meditation. After that, in his last hour of the day, he'd spend his time perfecting or creating a new jutsu.

Such was the life of Uzamaki Naruto.

Over the years, Naruto had become distant, and through it, stronger. He had few friends, among were his senseis and a few people who gained is trust. But apart from them, anyone who met him would see him as a cold, heartless bastard. The first and last of those were true, considering the things he learned about himself over the years, you would too. But the heartless part was the farthest thing from the truth. And there were the times he was very flirtatious. But no one outside of his circle was to know that….

½ Mile Away

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"What was that?" asked a brow haired genin.

"I don't know, we should check it out…" said the jounin sensei.

Crater (Former Training Ground)

"What is it Leaf Nin?" asked Naruto with his back turned to the team.

"Well, we heard explosions and assumed the worst," said the sensei.

"So you take your GENIN squad? You could have at least shot a flare," Naruto said.

"My team is more than capable to take care off themselves," said the jounin sensei, "and so can I."

"Yeah! You can't beat us!" said the brown haired genin.

"Shut up dobe, your get yourself killed."

"Yeah Konohamaru-kun, Hanabi's right," said Moegi.

"You know what Kakashi? Maybe you should teach your team to be more serious in situations like this," said Naruto, putting on his clothes without turning to face them.

"Well," said Kakashi said raising the other said of his hitai-ate, "so should you."

"Your sharingan doesn't scare me, my Kekkei Genkai is much more dangerous," said Naruto, slinging his two swords across his back.

"That doesn't matter, seeing as you're a foreign ninja, I will at least have to try and take you in."

"Yeah! We're gonn-"

"Stay out of this, he's way out of your league," Kakashi said to is team.

"Always leaving your team to watch, didn't your last team save you from an enemy," Naruto chuckled.

"I underestimated them."

"What, you think that one of the Hyuuga heiresses, the Sandaime's grandson, and someone who has the potential to surpass the current Godaime can't aid you in the slightest bit?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"They're but geni-"

"Wasn't it a genin who mastered thebasics of the rasengan after a couple of weeks? Wasn't it a genin who master your Chidori in one month, wasn't it a genin Hyuuga branch member who mastered the Main house's Kaiten and 128 points? You underestimate too much. Even your own students," Naruto said, slightly irritated now.

"How do you know about all that?" Kakashi asked, bewildered and worried.

"Still don't remember me?" said Naruto, finally turning to face the group.

In front of the ninja of leaf was a tall figure, about 6 feet tall. He wore a tight white t-shirt, covered by a light gray ninja vest, except without the collar, baggy gray camo pants, and black, cloth covered sandals. He wore two swords along his back, one sheath decorated with a red fox, and the other with a yellow one. Both had hand guards in the shape of fox heads that fit into the shape of the sheath. He wore light grey forearm protectors and black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the back of the hand the same color as the forearm protectors. He had three pouches attached to the back of his waist. He had dark blonde hair adorning his head, and faded whisker marks along his cheeks. But most of all was his eyes, which were a deep orange, with 7 black diamonds surrounding the pupil. It took a while for Kakashi to realize who he was looking at.

"Naruto?!"

"Wait, Naruto-nii-chan?!"

"Yes it's me. And if you plan on taking me in, you may want to send an ANBU team, the best of the best of the best, to come and get me," Naruto said smugly.

"Well Naruto, you may have gotten stronger, but I'm still strong enough to take me."

"Konohamaru, would you and your team return to Konoha? You may send for an ANBU team if you wish. But it will do you no good."

"But-"

"Just go!" yelled Kakashi, "Do as he says."

"But sen-" Moegi tried to interject.

"Just do it!"

The three genin ran towards the village, taking a look back at the two old teammates.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?!"

"Training, as simple as that."

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I have to take you in."

"Sorry Kakashi, you're no match for me."

"I beg to differ," said Kakashi. Then in the blink of an eye, he disappeared and reappeared swinging a kick at Naruto's head. But instead of connecting, the kick passed right through him.

_An afterimage?! I couldn't even sense it!_ thought Kakashi.

"Over here Kakashi," Naruto said, "You're gonna need to be faster than that."

_How'd he get over there so quickly?!_ Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his back pocket and threw it to the middle of the field. Kakashi gave him a curious look.

"You don't even stand a chance now."

Naruto disappeared to fast for even the sharingan or the buyakugan to barely even see a yellow flash.

_Oh shit,_ was all Kakashi could think before even a nanosecond passed and Kakashi was punched by 7 quick punches within microseconds of each other, launching him into the air, he was quickly brought down by 7 kicks within microseconds of each other, only to be caught before he slammed into the ground and was thrown across the field. Kakashi landed skidding across the field from Naruto, who didn't even seem to break a sweat.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Bravo, you beat Kakashi, but you're still no match for me, Naruto," said the ANBU captain who just arrived.

"You know Sasuke, you were always to cocky."

The rest of Sasuke's ANBU team arrived, surprised to Naruto. Most surprised of all was a pink haired ANBU, the medic of the team.

_Naruto…_ was all Sakura could think.

"Back, Naruto's mine," Sasuke commanded.

"But Sasuke, he beat Kakashi without even breaking a sweat," warned Sakura.

"So could I," Sasuke said cockily.

"We should at least take him as a team," warned an ANBU with a bowl cut.

"Don't worry Lee, I can take him easily."

With that, Sasuke jumped down to face Naruto face to face. Sasuke got into the Uchiha fighting stance. But Naruto took a very unusual stance. His legs and center of gravity were similar to that of the Jyuuken stance, while his hands were in similar positions to that of the Iron Fist, but instead of his left palm facing inwards, I faced outwards. Both his palms were in the position of the tiger style, and most strange of all, they were on fire.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, but he instantly went back to his cocky smirk.

"You need to use fire to fight? That's pathetic."

"Just because you're too weak to incorporate chakra into your style doesn't mean you have to resort to demeaning mine. Besides, I could defeat you with any style, incorporating or not, any type of chakra."

This pissed Sasuke of easily.

"Use your fire, you'll need it."

"I'll use more than that," Naruto said.

Sasuke disappeared, but was stopped by a spike of earth blocking his kick. On the other side, Naruto was in a horse stance, his left arm flexing at a right angle. In the blink of an eye, he twisted his arm, causing a hole to appear in the spike, and shot a blast of lightning through the hole. Sasuke was barely able to land on the ground to avoid it but instantly had to avoid a wave of lava that Naruto had created from the spike and then avoid a tree that had grown from the ground in mere seconds.

Sasuke was completely thrown off by this. He instantly activated his sharingan. He was barely able to get a glimpse of Naruto before a swirl of water blocked his view to form a water dragon. But within that split second, Sasuke was able to see a startling development; Naruto was not using hand signs.

The water dragon rushed at Sasuke as he dodged to the left, only to be followed by it. As Sasuke ran to the left, a lightning dragon rushed towards him out of nowhere. As Sasuke jumped high above Naruto's dragons as they collided. But instead of dissapting each other, an electrically charged water dragon rushed at him.

Shit! Sasuke thought as he desperately formed a quick series of hand signs before he was engulfed by the dragon. As the dragon disappeared, Sasuke could be seen with his hand pushing down a miniature demon shield that poofed out of existence.

A hundred feet above the ground, Sasuke made two sets of one-handed hand signs. One hand formed a Raikiri, while the other caused his feet to shoot a jet of fire that propelled him towards Naruto. Naruto looked calmly at Sasuke and began form a rasengan in his right hand. At first it was a bright blue, but then it morphed into a dark red orange. Then the area around Naruto began to shake. Electricity and water began to swirl around the Rasengan, fusing to make swirls of electrified water. A stream of rocks and fire rushed at the rasengan forming lava, that swirled around the rasengan as well. Visible streams of air started swirling around the rasengan as well. A mass of visible blue chakra surrounded his arm, making a flame-like shape.

Sasuke was rushing at Naruto at blinding speeds. The shout of Sauske's echoed through the field.

"Chidori!"

Naruto looked completely calm.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

The leaf ANBU and the recovering Kakashi had barely enough time before a shockwave knocked them all back. They were lucky that the red and blue blast that exploded in Sasuke's direction because of Naruto's rasengan was in the direction opposite them. Sasuke could be seen flying battered through the air with an even bigger demon shield. Sasuke crashed through 5 trees before finally stopping halfway through the sixth.

"Uuugggghh," Sasuke groaned.

_Looks like I have to use it,_ thought Sasuke, closing his eyes. Sasuke shunshined in front of Naruto and opened his eyes', looking straight at Naruto's with his Mangekyou.

But right before they plunged into Tsukuyomi, Naruto's eyes started spinning, and a black 7 pointed star with an orange pupil formed.

Tsukuyomi Dimension

"Naruto, I'm in control now, and for the next 48 hou-"

"Actually Sasuke, you're not the one in control anymore. I am."

"What are you talking about? The only way to do that-"

"Is to have the Mangekyou, and to have better control of it."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke stammered.

"Because of my Kekkei Genkai. The Kamigan. And don't think I'm being cocky naming it that. In reality, it is. I have the ability to discern any information about any jutsu, am able to predict any possible outcome, and discern the one that will happen, up to 10 minutes, and am able to copy any Kekkai Genkai and use it at a the level of a master. It is also able to copy any jutsus that a Kekkai Genkai uses."

"Impossible!"

"No, not really Sasuke. And just to prove that, you will have to watch every embarrassing moment that has ever happened to you. For the next week."

Before Sasuke's eyes, his most embarrassinf and shameful moments palyed. After everything up to this moment in his life occurred, Naruto said one thing.

"167 hours, 59 minutes, and 9 seconds left."

Real world

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, falling backwards, and lying on his back he screamed, "Not the dress! Not the dress!"

All leaf ninja present looked at Naruto and wondered what he had done to Sasuke, the strongest ninja within the village. Naruto barely broke a sweat.

"Wasn't as challenging as I hoped," said Naruto as he began to walk away.

"Naruto! Wait!" cried Sakura.

"What Haruno-teme?!" Naruto asked viciously.

"I just wanted too-"

"After what you said, do you think that in any way, ever, that I would forgive your pathetic ass?! Go die alone. No wonder why Sasuke never liked you!" said Naruto, as he continued to walk onwards.

"Naruto!" yelled a voice from the other side of the field. All the Leaf-nin turned to see the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" Naruto asked irritatedly, still pissed off at Sakura.

"To stop you from leaving."

"Why should I?"

"Because Konoha needs you. Suna needs you. We all need you. Akatsuki is on the move again. They are planning to take the Jinchurikis again. No matter how far you or I have come in controlling our bijuus, we are still no match for them all. And anyways, do you really want to see your former home destroyed while they try to look for you. And you KNOW that that is where they will start. Without you, they will win."

Naruto stared at Gaara, contemplating what he should do.

_**Do it,**_ said a voice in Naruto's head.

_Why should I?_ retorted Naruto.

_**I don't like them as well, but we can't let Akatsuki win. With that messed up seal, Shukaku can't think properly and that would make Gaara no match for them, and you know as well as I there are still people you care about there, no matter how much they hurt you,**_ reasoned Kyuubi.

_I'll help Gaara, but Konoha deserted me-_

_**Stop being so thick-headed! Even if I wanted to destroy Konoha now, I wouldn't because there are to many valuable assets against Akatsuki there! **_she yelled.

_But-_

_**But nothing! You have power that could save thousands of innocent people, 9 jinchuriki, and the world. So just say yes ALREADY!!**_

__"Yes, but just I'm not doing this for them. For you Gaara, I'll help for free, but ANBU, if you expect any help, than I expect to be paid."

"How'd you know we were sent to ask for your services?" asked a curious ANBU member.

"Wait what?" said a surprised Naruto.

"We've been searching for months, trying to get the offer to you."

"Yeah, we just happened to get a lucky break, you training here and all."

"Well still, I'm not going to be cheap."

Konoha's Gates

Several ANBU were walking towards the gate. A group of Suna nin were waiting at the gates for their Kazekage, who left to attend to personal business, and an anxious genin team.

Hanabi was leaning against the wall as Konohamaru hugged Moegi from behind and Moegi gripped the comforting arms tightly.

"You think Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-nii-san are okay?" Moegi asked.

"Of course he is!" yelled Hanabi, "There's no way that dobe could beat Kakashi. I don't see why they sent Sasuke-sama."

"Look!" cried a chuunin guard.

A shocking sight was seen as Kakashi and Sasuke were seen being carried back as a completely unscathed Naruto accompanied the ANBU and the Kazekage.

"No fuckin' way," said Hanabi as she looked at Naruto. As she stared at him, she began to actually "notice" him. She realized he was quite attractive, with his muscles showing through his shirt and how his wild hair made him seem strangely attractive. Hanabi immediately shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts, but every time she looked back up, she went through the same process. She finally settled on closing her eyes and looking at the ground.

Among the Suna nin, there was barely any response, except for one female ninja, who carried a gigantic fan on her back.

_Oh my god. Is that Naruto!? He is so hot! I can't believe it! He's changed so much!_ Temari thought to herself. She shook her head of the thoughts, trying to remain professional.

As Naruto reached the gates a group of ANBU instantly appeared.

"Naruto, you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately to discuss the terms of your stay," said a bull-masked captain, who was huge, but had no fat.

"Thanks Chouji, I'm already there," Naruto said as he disappeared without a trace. Everyone around was in shock, and there was one thought in everyone's mind.

_DAMN!_


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, schools been hectic for the past couple months. Now that I'm on spring break, I'll try to get out 2-3 chaps to make up for it.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hokage-sama, its Naruto," Shizune said, poking her head in and then back out.

The hokage and her advisors looked up to see the familiar yet unfamiliar face of the once vibrant boy whose smile lit the world, enter. All that was left now though was brightly dim orange eyes that seemed to have enjoyed life, in at least another life.

The hokage, upon seeing this sorrowful being was left speechless, unable to decide whether to be happy he's back, or sad for his suffering. Fortunately though, the two "advisors" "happily" welcomed him back.

"Naruto!" Homura and Koharu said with false smiles and old arms reaching for cold meaningless hugs.

"Don't touch me," Naruto said monotonously.

The faces of the two elderly advisors instantly frowned, unpleased of how far south the reunion had already become.

"Naruto," said Homura in attempt to sound sincere, "the council has decided to let yo-"

"Don't want it," Naruto replied before the ridiculous question could be finished.

"But-"Koharu stammered.

"You kicked me OUT, remember? I'm not want that's gonna forgive so lightly. Especially you three."

Tsunade noticed how he said THREE, not two, three. Her head lowered, her face covered in shadows as she looked in sham at the paperwork on her desk.

"I was informed of the situation, and if you want my help, under you directly, then I'll require payment," Naruto said, jumping right to what he was there for.

"But isn't helping your village enough payment?" Koharu asked.

"I have no village."

Tsunade was not the only one surprised this time. One thing for sure was, before he left, Naruto loved the village. Ready to die for it. But this was not the same Naruto. It seemed that any ties to the village had been shattered the day he left.

"We can discuss the payment later, and I'll require lodging. You can take care of such a simple task, right?" Naruto stated looking at the three figures near the desk, "Besides, those two you call your top ninja weren't enough of a warmup."

Naruto proceeded to walk out of the room without even glancing back.

"Naruto, wai-"

The door slammed shut as Tsunade's feeble attempt to talk to him stopped.

"I'm sorry…."

Training Ground Seven

"Oh how I want to destroy this place."

Naruto raised a fist above his head and was about to slam it into the ground when a voice interrupted him.

"I expected you to be here, but not for something like that."

"Do you really think I have any attachment to this fucked up village anymore, Uchiha-chan?" Naruto asked monotonously.

"Naruto.." said Sakura.

"Haruno, I have already wasted enough words on you in my life. If you really like my voice, you better enjoy it because this is the last time you'll hear it directed at you. Since that day, you're nothing to me, as I am to you. So don't try sugarcoating so I'll get on the villages good side."

Naruto began to raise his hand again to continue with his previous goal only to be, again, interrupted by the Uchiha.

"Naruto, don't talk to her like that."

"Looks like the teme actually had a heart. Too bad you're actually wasting it on a piece of shit."

"And don't talk about her like that either."

"This is getting annoying," Naruto said, as he kicked the ground behind him with his heel, causing a gigantic earth wall to separate him from the nuisance.

"Looks like I'll have to continue this some other time."

Naruto began to dissolve away.

From the bushes

"No way.." said the new team 7.

Naruto's Old Ampartment

"Really, they thought they could just confiscate all my stuff like that. Even my scrolls. Bastards. At least they weren't smart enough to push the wall." Naruto snickered as he pushed the wall between the empty shelves. The wall gave in to the push and slid out of the way, revealing a room full of scrolls. More scrolls then in the previous room.

"Looks like I won't need these anymore," he said as he snapped his fingers, flames leaping from them to the scrolls, burning everything in the room to the ground. A gust blew past him, oxygen rushing to fuel the fire. His former home followed, as the building fell to ashes, Naruto not even batting an eye.

Storage Facility

"Fire!Fire!"

"Where?"

"A fire just sprung up outta nowhere! It was around the items the hokage had confiscated three years ago!"

"Well, don't just stand there, put it out!"

Ichiraku Ramen stand

"Hello there!" said old man Ichiraku, "What would you like?"

"How 'bout the Naruto Special?"

"How do you know about that? The only person that kne….. NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR BACK!!!!!" The old man reached over the counter and squeezed the young man.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Just came back to taste some of that delicious ramen!"

A small smile appeared upon the wrinkled face.

As Naruto began pigging out on the ramen, he noticed in mid-slurp, that something was weird.

"Why is everything in boxes? And where is Ayame-nee-chan?"

"Well, Ayame moved away about two years ago, she got married you know."

"Really, that's great! But why is everything in boxes?"

"Well, after you left, it was only a couple of ninja that came here. No one else came here. And because you made up more than half of our revenue, we just don't have enough money to keep it going. No matter what we tried, people just didn't seem to want to come here."

Naruto had a downcast look, knowing why people avoided his former home away from home.

"How much money do you need?"

"Naruto, it's too late. Today's actually the last day Ichiraku's gonna be open. The ramen's on the house."

"Gii-chan."

"It's okay Naruto. It's fine. It was nice to see you again."

"Thank you," Naruto said, with a forced smile.

Naruto finished his bowl silently and stood up.

"What, just one bowl?" the old man joked.

"I already robbed you enough of your livelihood," Naruto said as he walked away, leaving the old man alone to ponder his words.

Sasuke and Sakura rounded the corner to see the retreating back of Naruto. They turned into the shop to see Teuchi cleaning Naruto's bowl.

"Hello," the couple said, each taking a seat at the counter.

Training Ground Seven

"Finally, I-"

"Stop."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at yet another disturbance by Sasuke.

"Seriously, do you want me to kill you. I will if you leave me no other choice. I have no problem with it."

Sakura went unnoticed, or more probably ignored by Naruto.

"Naruto, you're just trying to severe your connections with the village. You're trying to act all cool, hating the town, but you're just crying on the inside."

Naruto started laughing. It wasn't the nice kind of laughter. It wasn't forced, but it wasn't happy either. An empty laugh, one of no joy, just amusing hate. It was insane.

"I hate this place. I've hated it for three years. I mean, any other person would have gone crazy by now. In a way I have, but unlike they crazy idiot brother of yours, Uchiha, I'm not going to kill everyone. At the very least not yet. You're pushing it."

Sasuke reflexively got into a defensive stance in front of Sakura. Naruto's tone had sounded dangerous. Even during the academy, Naruto had always had a happy or at least an amusingly angry tone. But this, anger was seeping from his mouth. The hatred emanating from the jinchuuriki was palpable.

"If you really want to fight Sasuke-chan, you're going to have to do a lot better than last time."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, the sound of thousands of chirping birds filled the air.

"Don't worry, I will."

Sasuke rushed forward, his Rakiri tearing the ground beneath. The enraged Uchiha leaped into the air and was about to complete the attack when a powerful wind pushed him back and sent him into a nearby tree.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura felt the chakra emanating from Naruto, filled with hatred and anger. Several shinobi within the village were alerted to the vicious killer intent, and swarmed to the scene.

Konoha Hospital

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean you'll be getting a break!" Kakashi jokingly stated to his genin team.

"Aawwww," whined Konohamaru and Moegi. As usual, the Hyuuga heiress was stoic. Suddenly, a wave of killer intent passed through them, shocking them to the core. A minute later, they were able to recover. The group looked at each other and gave a collective nod, flying out the window and towards the source.

Back at Training Ground Seven

"Move," Naruto stated in a threatening voice.

Sakura looked into his orange eyes, and saw the hatred gleaming as he looked upon her. The hatred for HER. She stared into them and took a defensive position in front of Sasuke.

"Fine," Naruto said as a rock jutted out of the earth and knocked her to the edge of the clearing. A green blur appeared and caught her, setting her down at the edge of a tree. The rest of Team Gai joined Lee at the bottom of the tree. Naruto paid no attention to them, flicking his wrist in the opposite direction, casting the rock away to reveal Sasuke, ignoring him and giving a concerned to Sakura.

"She's okay," said Lee, giving him a serious thumb's up.

"How dare you!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"It's not like you haven't done worst," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

As the scene unfolded, the rest of the rookie nine as well as the new Team Kakashi, the ninja from Suna, and other ninja who had sensed the killer-intent. Many were old acquaintances of Naruto. But none of this seemed important to Naruto, as he stared straight ahead into Sasuke's eyes, which slowly turned from black to the Sharingan and then finally to the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke launched at Naruto at blinding speeds, a black katana drawn(btw-Sasuke's dressed like when he was with "Hebi"), ready to strike at Naruto. Within a meer micro second Sasuke was in front of Naruto. But instead of the desired effect of piercing Naruto, instead, Naruto was gripping the blade. Sasuke smirked, letting his Rakiri pass through the blade. But instead of Naruto scream from the pain, he stood there, unfazed.

"Still no improvement from last time," Naruto said as he laid his shoulder on Sasuke's shoulder, causing Sasuke to yell from the pain of the electricity passing through his body. Sasuke fell over onto the ground, as Naruto held his left to his side, discharging the majority of the lightining he got from Sasuke.

"Amazing," Kakashi said, getting everyone's attention, "He was able to absord all of the lightining, and redirect it to Sasuke. If he had used the electricity he had dispelled, Sasuke would have been dead."

Hanabi stood agape amazed. Though the man was 1 ½ years her senior, and she was the dignified heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she couldn't help but be attracted to this guy. No, not just attracted, but turned on. His power was amazing. And hell, he was hot.

_No!_ she thought, shaking her head, a prominent blush showing, _No impure thoughts! No impure thoughts!_

"Hanabi, you okay?" asked Moegi, "You seem a little red."

Hanabi was not the only one thinking such thoughts though. Temari was getting aroused from looking at Naruto. Three years ago, he was a short brat. But now, he was a man.

_Probably a well _endowed_ man_, she thought as she stared at him, blood trickling from her nose as she imagined some awfully naughty things.

But all such thoughts ended when Sasuke got up and began fighting Naruto. The two friends/enemies had vanished to the untrained eye, and were but long streaks across the battlefield and flashes when they stopped for milliseconds for the trained. The dojutsu users could see shorter blurred images, and could partially see the limbs of the fighters purposefully flailing at each other. For many, the fight was only visible by the wounds to the surrounding area that appeared within milliseconds of each other.

As the fight ensued, Sasuke, who was fighting with his all, noticed that Naruto, who was right-handed, was fighting with just his left hand. This startling development caused Sasuke to go beserk. Sasuke leaped back, land on top of the middle stump, the only one left standing, and went through a rapid succession seals, and finished with a tiger seal, spewing out purple flames, desecrating whatever they touched.

On the opposite end, Naruto stood there, hands behind his back, was engulfed by the flames. Sasuke was shocked, expecting at least some retaliation. He only wanted to maim the bastard, not kill him. But to his and everyone else's even greater shock, Naruto stood there, with a black seven pointed star swirling in his orange iris with and orange pupil, slowing down and then vanishing back to a "normal" orange iris.

"Slightly impressive," Naruto said nonchalantly, "Just a bit less hot than Amaterasu would be. But that's still not enough. If you're not gonna come at me with the intent to end it here and now, then I might as well end this."

Before anyone could even blink, a tree had sprouted from the ground and had trapped Sasuke, holding his limbs apart, as well as his fingers. Naruto had also appeared in front of Sasuke, sword drawn and pointed at Sasuke's neck.

"Dead," Naruto said, as he flicked his sword back into its sheath, causing a shallow cut in Sasuke's neck, and turned around to walk away.

"You were partially right, earlier," Naruto said as he walked away, "I have a few connections to this village, and those few are the very reason why I haven't burnt this place to the ground. Sasuke, just so you know, every since I was banished, I saw you as you saw your brother far all those years. I was fine with you giving yourself to Orochimaru. In fact now, I'm slightly disappointed now."

Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Lemon Warning!!

Hokage Mountain 4th Hokage's Head

_Dad…._ Naruto thought. Since the day before, his fight with Sasuke, much of the population had had their old anger and hatred of him return to them. Apparently, after Sasuke had disposed of Orochimaru and his lair when Orochimaru tried to take his body six months ago, he returned to open arms. Konoha was overjoyed that their Uchiha had returned. His missing-nin status was dropped and he was reinstated as a jounin. Just a week later, they promoted him to ANBU, though he only had one B-class mission, but the council "insisted" that he was exemplary on the mission. In truth, there weren't even any confrontations. In fact, it was only a mission that the overprotective client insisted was B-class, but at the very most was actually a C-class.

The council also constantly persisted that Tsunade make him her successor.

_She probably would've jumped at the chance. She probably only said no so as not to lose face to the ones that actually give a crap, _he thought as he looked at the village he once loved, with distaste in his eyes.

"Naruto," said a deep voice from behind him.

"What, Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto.

"What are you planning to do here? I don't like what they did to you, probably more than you, but-"

"Don't worry," Naruto interjected, "I'm not going to destroy the place. I'm just here for the money. Besides, Konoha ninjas are persistent. The only way I could get them off my back if they were chasing me, would be to kill them, and I'm slightly adverse to that."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" joked Jiraya.

"Please don't remind me I was once part of this pathetic place."

"You know Naruto, hating this place forever won't get you anywhere. No matter how strong you get, it means nothing if you haven't grown up."

"I've grown up. I experienced horrible things when I was a kid. I was left with nothing to survive on but myself. I had no choice but to grow up. Rely on myself. Do what's necessary. Hide and mask my true feelings for the sake of others, at the risk of my own sanity. Almost die protecting those you think care about you. Being ridiculed for being something that I had to be in order to avoid being branded dangerous. No, I've grown up."

Naruto stood up and looked upon the city with hate.

"It's Konoha that hasn't."

"You're content with abandoning the home your father protected?"

"The home he protected was different than this place. He protected the loving village of Konoha. He protected the will of fire. The fire here is diminished. The love that was once here is gone. This is not the Konoha he died for."

Naruto jumped from the mountain into the middle of the main street, startling everyone in the street. When a majority of them recognized him, many of them either started whispering to each other while giving him quick hateful glances, or just straight on glared at him. He released a small amount of killer intent to spook them into keeping quite. Naruto began walking down the street, looking into the sky, going nowhere with no goal in mind.

Out of the crowd though, there was one person who did not do anything that even slightly resembled dislike towards him and was unfazed by the killer intent. The younger of the Hyuuga heiresses began following Naruto, silently jumping across the roofs of the buildings along his path. She followed him to the edge of the forest, to see him stop.

"You can come out now," Naruto seemingly said to no one, until Hanabi realized he was addressing the command to her.

"Ho-" she began to ask.

"You really think I didn't sense a GENIN tracking me since I landed in the street?"

Hanabi cursed herself for being so easily spotted.

"Don't worry, there have been worse attempts at tracking. You can ask Konohamaru yourself and find out how bad he was at hiding before. Though he's stubborn, he's not one to lie, if it's not needed. Besides, you don't want to get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours. Even though you do look a bit cute when you're aggravated."

The last comment caused her to turn a deep red. Then she wondered how he had seen her face or knew she was Konohamaru's teammate without even turning around.

"How'd you-"

"Because I'm right behind you," said a voice behind Hanabi. Hanabi jumped and turned around falling on her butt. At the time, she was wearing a just a tank top and a short black skirt that barely reached above her knees. She was leaning back; her pale arms supporting her, with her legs spread apart showing some areas that a girl would not like to be shown in public. Naruto noticed the white panties that you could easily see some camel toe through. He also noticed that Hanabi had sweet slightly, soaking her already partially transparent tank top, showing off a white bra that held perky C's back a bit. The sweat had also left small droplets all over her porcelain skin, and causing some of her hair to seductively stick to the side of her face.

If Naruto were a lesser man, he would have fainted from blood loss. But he resorted to a more gentleman like response, saying, "You might want to put yourself in a less, um, revealing, position."

Hanabi had been frozen in a state of awe, embarrassment, and attraction, and only noticed her, position, and quickly pushed herself into a less revealing sitting position, with her calves to her side and her hands on top of her skirt, pushing it down so that nothing would be seen, accompanied by a furious blush that turned her entire face red.

"Here," Naruto said, brushing aside a lock of hair that stuck to the side of her face behind her ear, "It's getting late, and most likely your gonna get cold."

Naruto proceeded to make a one handed seal and place another on the ground. Seals appeared on the ground and a poof of white spoke appeared. A second later, Naruto lifted a big orange jacket.

"It's probably a bit big for you, and probably not your color, but it's the only jacket I have that's gonna give you any warmth. Besides, you might want to cover yourself up. Your shirts gone a bit see through via sweat."

Hanabi again noticed another embarrassing circumstance and hastily grabbed the jacket and put it on her, with another blush enveloping her face. Naruto was right; the jacket reached halfway down to her sides.

Naruto was surprised at how fast she grabbed the jacket and chuckled.

"You know, if you keep blushing like that, someone's gonna assume you're sick or something."

Hanabi looked away embarrassed and speechless.

"Here, I'll walk you home. You never know what creeps are lurking around. Especially here," Naruto said, holding out his hand.

Hanabi was confused by his last words, but ignored them. She took his hand, and she felt her pulse begin to quicken and a blush begin to rise. Luckily, the sun was setting behind her, and Naruto couldn't see her.

"Ha," Naruto laughed, "It's okay; I usually have this affect on women." Or maybe he could. Hanabi blushed even more and her pulse quickened even more, knowing now that he could somehow see her in the shadow of the sun.

"Thank you," Hanabi managed to sputter. Then, out of nowhere, Hanabi felt him tug her close and then gently but quickly got her into a bridal position, holding her in his arms. Hanabi felt, right in his arms. It felt so comfortable. They were so strong, yet soft. She couldn't resist the urge to snuggle her head against his chest. To her dismay, there was the thick vest in the way.

_Damn!_ she thought, _I can't fell his chest!_

She realized that she thought such a thing and was about to verbally berate herself, but was thankfully stopped when they landed at the base of the building, and he put her down. She already missed being held in his arms.

"What'd you do that for?!?" Hanabi asked, trying to conceal her pleasure at being held in his arms.

"Just being nice. I mean, letting you jump down from a three story building with a skirt on would be a good show for some closet perv on the street, now, wouldn't it?"

Hanabi blushed yet again, this time for embarrassment of what she realized she'd done a good amount of times in broad daylight, and that he was nice enough to pick her up and do that. She had barely just met him, and she was spying on him just a minute ago.

"Where do you live? I've never been to the Hyuuga District before, or at least not that I remember," he said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this? I was just spying on you a minute ago," she asked.

"Well, you're friends with Konohamaru and Hinata's sister, so I'm guessing that I can trust you. Even though, if you ended up having bad intentions, I could kill you within a second."

The last part, Naruto said with a slightly threatening voice, leaving Hanabi a little spooked. Of course the fear disappeared when he began laughing.

Hanabi, realizing she was being poked fun at yelled at him, "That's not funny!"

"Actually, it is," he said, "It doesn't hurt to smile now, does it?"

Naruto smiled at her, and she melted at the sight. But the words, and the way he smiled and treated her, caused a small smile appear on her face.

"You should smile more often. You look even prettier when you smile," Naruto said, taking her hand, and dragging her in the completely wrong direction.

After recovering from the shellshock of his compliment, she realized this and stammered, "Um, I live in the other direction."

"Well, you lead the way cutie. I'm just an escort," Naruto said, a big smile adorning his face.

For probably the hundredth time tonight, Hanabi blushed.

They began walking the right way.

As they were walking, Naruto was a bit behind her. With his hands clasped behind his head, he examined her. With no doubt, she was very pret-, no beautiful. Naruto had never seen a face like hers. Her porcelain skin had the very tiniest hint of pink, making her skin look creamy. Her eyes had the vaguest tint of purple in them, making them very enticing. Her hair flowed like silk to her mid-back. On her left side, her hair was pulled back behind her head revealing her face, while her right side was partially shadowed by her bangs. He thought it made her look quite adorable. She was about a head shorter than him. Though she was wearing a big jacket, you could still discern that underneath, there were very attractive curves, all in the right places. Naruto could tell she was VERY WELL adorned as a woman. Her breasts were perky, and seemed as if they would be very, very soft, yet firm. As he trailed down, he saw he legs, which were long and slender. They weren't like others, where they were either too thick or two thin, they were just slender, yet muscular. From the way her legs looked, he could tell she would be quite flexible and fluid, strong, but more than anything, agile. As he looked, he saw her butt, wasn't too big or small, but was tight and perky. As he took this all in, he had to suppress a nosebleed, drool, and the very impulse to jump her and ravish her.

_Damn animal instincts, _thought Naruto,_ You're a girl damn fox, I'd think that you'd oppress such mannerisms. But you're as much of a pervert as Ero-Sennin._

_**Well, I am bi, so of course I would wanna see something. I mean, I'm an adult, and it's been sixteen years since I've been in here, and it was a while before that I had gotten any. And you're sixteen and you haven't even been laid yet!**_

_Stupid fox,_ thought Naruto.

"What were you spying on me for?" asked Naruto, attempting to get his mind off his hormonal impulses.

It was Hanabi's turn to blush.

"I was just curious about the guy that beat Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-sempai, and who was also part of the first Team Kakashi," she lied.

_More like I wanna ravish you right now,_ she thought, and then mentally slapped herself for her perverted thought.

"Hmm," he said as the continued the walk in silence.

They arrived in the Hyuuga Complex when Hanabi turned to say goodbye.

"Guess this is goodbye," she said. Instead of a goodbye, she received an unexpected kiss. Her eyes slowly shut as she accepted the kiss. She put her arms around Naruto's neck as he grabbed her ass and pulled him closer to her, raising her a bit so he could kiss her more easily. They broke apart for air.

"Is there anywhere we can go?" Naruto asked needily.

"Yes," she replied, running into the complex. They ran through the open empty corridors, all the way to her room. She slid the door open, threw him in, and slammed the door shut. Naruto tore off his vest and as Hanabi ripped off the jacket. She threw herself at Naruto and wrapped herself around him, engulfing his mouth with a hungry kiss.

He held her up, groping her ass as he backed up towards her bed. He laid back and then flipped them over. He separated himself from her lips and moved to her neck, sucking all along it, to a point above her collarbone that elicited a moan to escape her lips. She clawed his back, trying to pull him in more. Instead, he sat up, to her dismay, to take off his skin tight shirt. They continued the kiss, her hands traveling and adventuring his chest, feeling his hard, smooth skin, and the defined mountainous muscles. He brought his hand to the bottom of her tank top and began feeling under it.

"This shirts getting annoying," he said, breaking the kiss.

"I know, get rid of it," she commanded.

He happily replied, ripping it off. She latched herself onto his muscular form again, as he sat up into a kneeling position. As their mouths engulfed each other, he licked her lips, and she gladly let him in, letting him explore her moth. Their tongues wrestled each other, vigorously trying to explore each other's mouths. As she pulled at his hair, and he combed through hers with one hand, he reached for the clasp of her bra, snapping it loose with the other. He pushed her back down as he threw off his pants and she cast aside her bra. Naruto began kneading Hanabi's right breast and playing with its nipple as he engulfed the pink left nipple, sucking and biting it, allowing more moans to escape her lips. His right hand deserted her breast and reached for her groin, rubbing the camel toe beneath her panties. She thrust her hips forward in an attempt to gain more pleasure, only to have him reach back a bit. He was teasing her.

She grabbed his hand, and forced his two prodding fingers to slightly enter, surrounded by the fabric of the panties. With the force, Naruto decided to give her what she wanted, and pushed the elastic of the panties aside, and dig his fingers into her. Her juices had made her nice and slick, pouring all over his hands.

"YES!" Hanabi screamed as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to play with her clit. Naruto went in and out, and around, causing her to cry out in pleasure to the whim of his rhythm. Soon enough, she came, letting herself spill her juices all over his fingers.

"Bring them to me," Hanabi commanded; as he brought her his hand, she licked him clean of her juices. Then unexpectedly, she grabbed his penis through his boxers and stated, "Gimme the real thing."

Naruto was quick to reply. He ripped her skirt and her panties off in one quick flick as he ripped his own boxers off as well. He grabbed Hanabi, and held her above his penis as he was kneeling, holding her up from her ass. Her arms supported her as she slid them around his neck. She slid her legs around his waist, and pulled him inside of her. He was a good foot long, and she enjoyed every centimeter of it, as he slowly pushed into her. Blood trickled down his member as it was slowly engulfed by her pussy. White juices escaped from her pussy and mixed with the blood. Slowly, Naruto started bouncing her up and down his dick. He sucked her neck as moans escaped from her lips. She rode up and down his member, the pain and pleasure clouding her mind with every thrust.

"YES! _YES! __**YES!! **__**YES!!!**_" Sshe screamed. Every thrust was harder and faster. She felt like she would split in half. She was about to come.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP SLAM_

_It was all a dream?_ Hanabi thought. She noticed her panties were soaked with white stick liquid as well as her right hand, which had three fingers inside her as her thumb played with her clit. Her other hand had reached underneath her bra and was in a very enjoyable position, her hard nipple being pinched by her hand.

_Might as well finish,_ she thought as she masturbated, shoving her fingers in and out roughly, pinching and twisting her nipple, imagining Naruto fuck her, until she came all over her hand. She pulled out her hand and began licking the juices all over it. As she tasted her sweet liquid, her thoughts wandered to what really happened the previous night.

Flashback

They arrived in the Hyuuga Complex when Hanabi turned to say goodbye.

"Guess this is goodbye," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I should leave now. See ya, Hanabi-chan!"Naruto said, as he walked away.

_Did he say chan?_ she exclaimed in her head, _HE SAID CHAN._

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, she ran inside, straight to her room, attracting the attention of many of the clan members.

"What was that abou-" Hisashi was hit in the chest by a strike from Neji.

"I thought you said never get distracted."

"Well, my teenage daughter is running around with her hands to her chest, a blush throughout her body, and the happiest smile I have ever seen her had," the clan leader said, "What I am supposed to do?"

"Well, whenever Tenten walks in," Neji started.

"That's different. You're just being hormonal.."

"WHAT!"

(Back to Hanabi)

_HE SAID CHAN! __**HE SAID CHAN! **__**HESAIDCHAN!! **_**HESAIDCHAN!!!** Hanabi thought, clutching her pillow with a huge smile on her face, snuggling her face into it. She stayed as such till see fell asleep.

End Flashback

_Damn alarm clock,_ she thought, eye twitching at the annoyance. She finished licking her hand clean and closed her eyes. She wanted to go back and finish the pleasant dream.


End file.
